The Trouble With Nifflers
by Raven'sFly
Summary: Before his trip to America, Newt spends the night in Hogsmead. Niffler causes trouble for a local tavern maid which leads to an intimate encounter inside Newt's case


Normal FanFic disclaimers apply. I do not own rights to any characters, places, or objects in this story and it was written for my own amusement. Enjoy.

"Last call," Nova said as she placed a glass of Fire Whiskey gently on the table. "This one's on me. You look like you've had a long day."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," the man said standing. "Would it be alright if I finished this one in my room?"

"Of course. Just leave the glass on the table in the hall for me when you're done."

"Thank you," he said picking up his case from the table and quickly looking her over. "Are you okay? You look a bit harassed."

"It was a Hogwarts weekend." Nova said starting to clear another table while she spoke. "It's like working two days at the same time."

"Sounds like a good night for a long, hot bath," he said starting toward the stairs. "Thank you for the Whiskey."

"You're welcome, Mr... um,"

"Scamander," he said pausing and looking back at her, an odd expression on his face as he looked her over again. "Newt Scamander."

"Sleep well, Mr. Scamander."

"You too, Miss. Lovegood."

He disappeared up the stairs while Nova stood and listened until she heard the sound of his door closing firmly behind him. If the rumors were true, he was an extremely powerful wizard, though you would never know it from looking at him.

He was young and handsome. Nova had found herself distracted by him several times that evening. He had sat at the same table for most of the evening; his case resting in the seat next to him. Last call had come and gone half an hour before but Nova was sure he hadn't heard her. He hadn't moved. Instead, he had sat with his elbows on the table, head resting on top of clasped hands while he stared, blankly into the flame of the candle before him.

Nova raised her wand to the door and cast a quick _colloportus_ spell at it before turning toward the rest of the tavern. Chairs turned themselves upside down and came to rest on tabletops. A mop chased a broom back and forth leaving the floor gleaming in the fire light. Cups, plates, and silverware gathered in the kitchen for a quick washing before coming to a rest in their proper bins.

Nova started up the stairs, extinguishing the fire with a lazy flick of the wrist as she went. She paused at the top of the stairs. There was light coming from the crack at the bottom of Newt's door. It was the warm, flickering glow of firelight and caused an image to pop suddenly into her mind.

The tub was filled with water, steaming and slightly grayed from soap. Newt's knees just broke the surface as he relaxed back against the curved end of the tub, arms resting on its sides with the glass of whiskey in one hand. He lifted the glass, briefly, to his lips before relaxing back again.

 _Yes,_ Nova thought as she continued to her room. _A bath sounded like an amazing idea._

X X X

Hot water can work miracles. Nova was warmed to the core, her skin glowing pink as she toweled water from her legs. The muscles of her back had loosened and she enjoyed the feeling of stretching slightly before slipping her nightgown over he head. The smooth silk felt like heaven as it brushed, coolly, against her hot skin.

Nova had just raised her wand to dim the lamps when a solid, loud thud came from below shortly followed by an inaudible grumble.

Groaning in annoyance, Nova pulled on her dressing gown and stepped into the hallway. Newt's door was open. The fire was still burning bright and Nova could easily make out the inside of the room. His coat and clothes were draped over the back of a chair, water still steamed in the tub, and the half-drunk glass of whiskey was sitting on the floor next to Newt's case. A line of wet footprints lead from the case and into the hall before vanishing down the stairs.

Several more bangs came from downstairs followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"It doesn't belong to you," Newt hissed. "Put it back and I'll give you one of the Occamy egg shells."

There was silence for a moment followed by a scurrying sound.

"Bloody thief," Newt cursed.

"Mr. Scamander?" Nova asked stepping slowly down the stairs and bending to better see into the tavern below as she went.

Out of the darkness shot a small, dark creature. It was clutching a silver goblet in its small hands as it rushed between her legs knocking her off balance and sending her wand flying as she tipped, backward, down the stairs.

Time seemed to slow as adrenaline flooded into her. Nova's heart beat forcefully and she caught a glimpse of the creature struggling under the lid of Newt's case as she fell. She pulled in a deep breath of air, bracing herself for an impact that never came. Instead, strong arms caught her around the shoulders and a heavy breathing filled her ears as her back pressed firmly against his cold chest.

"I've got you," Newt said stetting her back on her feet.

"Thank you," she said, breathless, as she turned to face him.

His face was bright red and he looked away from her in embarrassment as he raised her wand and whispered " _Accio_ coat."

His coat lifted itself from the back of the chair in his room and zoomed toward him. It was only when he caught it that Nova realized why he would need his coat. He had sprung from the tub and chased his creature down into her tavern without giving a second thought to the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"I apologize," he said buttoning his coat and looking shyly at her through strands of wet hair that had fallen into his face. "The Trouble with nifflers is, teaching a niffler not to take things that don't belong to them is impossible."

"Niffler?" Nova said distracted by a drop of water making its way down his neck and disappearing behind the up-turned collar of his coat. She imagined her tongue following the same path for a second before forcing the image from her mind.

"My creature," Newt said looking thoughtfully into her eyes as if checking to see if she had somehow managed to hit her head.

"Oh, a Niffler," Nova said suddenly making the connection. "He's yours?"

"Yes," he said looking relieved that she didn't seem to have been hurt. "Is the goblet exceptionally valuable?"

"It's just a simple goblet. The value is more sentimental. The set was my mothers."

"We can't let the little devil keep it then," Newt said with a mischievous smile as he offered her his hand. "Care to help me get it back?"

Nova had taken his hand before she had even registered the question. She let him lead her back up the stairs and into his room before he let go of her hand. He crouched in front of the case and instantly stood back up as his coat, riding up his backside, had reminded him that he was naked underneath.

"Um... one moment," he stammered, hand reaching a surprising distance into his coat pocket and pulling out his wand.

Turning, counter-clockwise circles with the tip, Newt pointed his wand at the rest of his clothing. One by one shirt, vest, pants, trousers, socks, boots, and bow-tie floated into the air and dissolved into dust. Newt aimed his wand back at himself and began turning the tip clockwise. The dust twisted through the air to wrap itself around him and re-materialize, back into his clothing, now on under his coat. Newt unbuttoned his coat and straightened his tie before turning back to Nova with another shy smile.

"Again, I am sorry for the nakedness," Newt said with a slight bow in her direction.

"I'm not," Nova said and her hand shot to cover her mouth as she realized what she had said. She could feel the red rising in her cheeks as she watched a similar blush bloom on Newt's face.

His eyes met hers for a moment, a dark and burning green, before flicking downward as he straightened his collar and swallowed hard before clearing his throat. She had made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Nova said quickly. " I don't know where that came from."

Ignoring her apology, he offered her his hand again.

"Let's get back your mother's goblet," he said with a crooked smile, extending his other hand and pointing his wand at the lid of his case. The lid lifted back and Nova could make out steps leading down into the floor as they drew closer.

"It has an undetectable extension charm," Nova said in amazement as she looked down into the depths of the case at what appeared to be a cluttered, hardwood floor below.

"It does," Newt said with a grin as he stepped into the case and started down the steep set of steps inside.

"Are you coming?" Newt asked from below.

Nova stepped carefully into the case. The steps were steep and resembled an angled ladder more than they did stairs. They had no handrail and she slipped halfway down only to have Newt catch her again and place her feet firmly on the floor.

"What is it with you and stairs?" he whispered, one arm wrapped tight around her waist as he brushed hair out of her face with his other hand and stared into her eyes. After a moment, he seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing and stepped abruptly back.

Nova's heart raced as she watched the flustered way he pulled on his coat and straightened his bow-tie. She had felt something buzzing between them that had taken her breath away. The way he smelled of earth, leather, and something floral; the way his body had felt pressed against hers; and the trail of heat on her face where his thumb had grazed her cheek...

Nova took a deep breath and gave herself a good mental shake. This was crazy! She didn't know this man. This man was supposed to be a powerful wizard. Some rumors claimed he was dangerous and here she was, wearing her dressing gown, alone with him, inside a suitcase in his room.

Books, bottles, plants, and other odds and ends dominated the walls in the small room she now found herself in. Cupboards and a counter stretched from wall-to-wall on one side of the room and a bed stretched along the opposite wall. A small wardrobe stood, wedged under the stairs behind her and there seemed to be a door set into the wall behind Newt.

"He's gone to his burrow," Newts said glancing at her and quickly away again. "Through here."

He stood, not moving, for a moment before turning and walking through the door behind him without checking to see if she was following him. She hesitated for a moment, turning to look back at the stairs and then followed him through the door.

She emerged onto the only flat piece of ground for as far as she could see. At first, she was under the impression that she had stepped into the American Southwest. A desert filled with brilliant red rock formations stretched to the horizon. After a moment, she began to look around again. Looking up, she realized that the images she was seeing were actually held on slightly swaying fabric suspended from beams about ten feet in the air. Turning around she realized it wasn't the only environment inside Newt's case.

 _So the rumors are true,_ She thought taking in a Forrest complete with old growth and falling leaves. _He is an extremely powerful wizard._

It was the only explanation. Undetectable Extension charms were common for giving a little more room to things like pockets, bags, and single rooms. This was something else entirely. There seemed to be an entire world inside Newt's case.

"This way," he said, startling her slightly as he took her hand and pulled her back to reality. "Here, take this. It should be you."

He handed her what looked like a large, shining, silver eggshell.

"It's beautiful," she said taking the gleaming shell from him.

"It's actually quite valuable, but Niffler has grown accustom to my tricks. I doubt he would trade with me tonight."

Newt lead her quickly through what looked like a forest of bamboo and out into a clearing. The center was dominated by a large cube of land. A tree, covered in what looked like brilliant, orange butterflies grew out of grass on the top of the cube. Nova doubted they were simple butterflies. The bottom of the cube was exposed earth and roots. Among the roots, there was a burrow with large openings to the outside. The inside seemed to glow with unnatural light that shimmered on more gold coins than Nova had ever seen in one place. In the center, on a small mound of sparkling jewels, rolled the niffler, clutching her goblet to its chest and seeming exceedingly happy.

"Their burrows don't normally glow like that," Newt said, his thumb tracing small circles on the back of her hand. "I though it might help him to appreciate what he has instead of trying to escape and gather more so often. I even emptied part of my vault into his burrow..."

He trailed off and was silent for a few moments while they watched the niffler.

"I would like to apologize for the way I touched you earlier," he said quietly. "and if the hand holding is too forward."

His hand gripped hers a little tighter and she could tell he didn't really want to break the contact.

"It's okay, Mr. Scamander," she answered returning the hand squeeze.

"Newt, please. It's just... I... I don't connect with people as well as I do my creatures. When I do, it... well... it can be intense. Sometimes, I don't realize I'm crossing a line until I do."

"Newt, you've crossed no lines with me." she met his eyes with a smile before letting go of his hand and taking several steps forward.

The niffler stopped suddenly, and pinned her to the spot with a stare. His entire body was tense and ready to move; the goblet clutched tight in his little hands.

"Hey, little guy," Nova said, holding the shell out toward him with a smile. "I have something for you."

Nova stepped slowly forward.

The niffler leaned back, but didn't move.

Nova reached the edge of his burrow tunnel and reached slowly inside offering the shell to the small creature. He stepped forward, goblet still clutched in one hand while he reached for the shell with the other.

"Go on, take it," Nova said with a smile. "It's yours."

The niffler snatched the egg from her hand and let her briefly rub his head before retreating back to the center of his burrow.

Nova turned to find Newt only a step away, eyes filled with a burning astonishment.

"My mother wasn't exactly a pleasant woman," she said closing the distance between them and returning her hand to his. "and he seems to be enjoying that far more than I ever will."

Newt pulled her closer, touching her chin softly with the backs of his fingers and continuing to look into her eyes.

"Would it be appropriate if I," he began but she cut him off with a deep kiss.

Newt pulled her tight against him as one hand wound into her hair deepening the kiss. Nova's arms twisted beneath his coat and began un-tucking his shirt so her hands could get at the warm flesh underneath it. Their hearts pounded as one and a deep moan escaped Nova's lips as Newt's moved roughly down her neck.

The sound seemed to snap Newt back to reality and he stepped quickly back, holding her at arms length.

"I..." he took several rough breaths and started again. "I... I leave for America in the morning."

Nova could see a deep need burning in his eyes that was being mirrored by her own body. Magic seemed to sizzle in the air between them and she didn't care if he was leaving as long as she could have some small part of him while he was here.

"But you're here now," she whispered.

Newt let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hand. Turning, he led her quickly back through the bamboo forest, past the beautiful rock formations of Arizona, and back to the door to the small room. He stepped quickly through the door, pulling Nova with him. Once inside, he spun her around and pinned her to the door with her arms stretched above her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his forehead resting against hers.

"Yes," she said breathlessly reaching for his lips with her own.

All restraint seemed to melt from his body. His hands slid slowly down her arms while his mouth pressed rough kisses along her neck and shoulder. His hands continued down her body, cupping her ass before grabbing her thighs and lifting her from the floor. Newt carried her to his bed and gently lowered her onto it.

Nova pulled his bow-tie loose and unbuttoned his vest before Newt straightened and shrugged out of his coat. He looked down at her for a moment and the world seemed to stop. Their breathing was the only sound. Newt's rough hands pressed against her bent knees as one of his creatures called in the distance and everything began to move again.

Newt raised his wand and pressed the tip lightly against her chest. Not speaking or looking away from her eyes, he began moving his wand tip in small, counter-clockwise circles. A warming spell began to blossom over her skin as her clothing dissolved into nothing following the path of his wand tip and spreading away from it. Slowly, he pulled the wand tip down her chest, across her stomach, and between her thighs where the cool tingle of a contraceptive spell filled her making her gasp with pleasure. The corner of Newt's mouth pulled up into a crooked smile as he took in her nakedness.

Lowering his head to her knee, Newt pressed soft kisses to her skin as he worked his way slowly upward. Tingles of electricity washed over Nova and she found herself unable to focus on anything but his mouth, now pressed filmy against the apex of her thighs as his tongue traced small circles that threatened to send her over the edge.

Moving upward, Newts mouth touched lightly in random spots across her stomach, under her breasts, pausing for a moment to suck lightly at each nipple before continuing up her collarbone before resting gently against her own again.

Newt rested his forehead on Nova's and looked into her eyes as he entered her waiting body with a thrust. She gasped as he filled her and matched his movements as they became more and more desperate with every minute.

He was genital and forceful at the same time. His rough hands traced tingeing magic over her skin as he gripped her ass with one hand and gently caressed her breast with the other.

Newt bit down softly on her shoulder before groaning her name with his release. The savage desperation of his last few thrusts sent Nova over the top. Her body seemed to explode with pleasure as she convulsed with orgasm and then collapsed beneath him.

Newt took several deep breaths, forehead resting on hers before dropping onto the bed next to her. He pulled Nova into his arms and relaxed back against the wall as he gently stroked her arm. The feel of his fingers still tracing lines of magic on her skin was the last thing Nova remembered before falling asleep.

X X X

Nova woke in her own bed the next morning. She winced as she stretched, feeling aches and pains in various locations from the activities of the night before. The memory of Newt's fingers tracing lines of magic on her arm made her look around in confusion. She hadn't fallen asleep in her room.

Nova smiled when her eyes fell on her nightclothes, neatly stacked, on her bedside table. Next to the stack sat Newt's empty whiskey glass atop a folded piece of parchment. She picked up the parchment and something fell out of it as she unfolded it.

She searched her ruffled blankets until she found a small, dirty, highly scratched Knut. Confused, Nova turned to the letter.

 _My Dear Nova,_

 _Thank you for last night. I have cherished the short time we have had together and I will think of you often. If it's not much trouble I may write from time to time on my travels._

 _May your days be filled with the magic you have just given my night._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Newt Scamander_

 _P.S. The Knut is a highly rare gift from Niffler. As he would not stop trying to shove it into my hand while I was writing this letter, I must assume he meant it for you. You must have made quite an impression on him as well._

Nova couldn't stop smiling as she dressed, tucking Newt's letter and the Knut into her bodice before heading downstairs to open the tavern.

The End


End file.
